recuerdos
by delta3.3
Summary: ¿qué hacia ahí? Y fue cuando me di cuenta que era porque en verdad te quería, después de eso lo único que pude hacer es seguir caminado en silencio asta ti me arrodille atrás de tu silla y te abrasé y te dije al oído...


Todos los dias era lo mismo, ir al colegio, verlo solo unas horas y ya, esa era la rutina de todos los días desde enero, aquel dia en el que el termómetro marcaba una baja temperatura de solo 2C, desde aquel dia ue por un mensaje de inbox en facebook me dijiste lo que sentías por mi por segunda vez, si recuerdo que esa primera vez te dije que no podía ser tu novia porque solo te quería como amigo, pero en verdad era que tenía miedo pero de perder de nuevo en el amor, la segunda vez que me dijiste fue algo así como un escrito de algún aficionado al amor muy raro en ti ya que eres una persona totalmente seria de esas personas que no le tienen confianza a cualquiera, eres completamente diferente a mí, aun guardo ese mensaje ya que siempre que con enojamos que por cierto, no es muy común que lo hagamos, Hace que recuerde que en verdad nos queremos y todo ese tipo de cosas. De hecho ya la memorice pero aun así me gusta leer lo que dice…

_Sakura:_

_Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien ya que con este frio suspendieron las clases y no he sabido de ti y pues no te he llamado porque como sabes mi celular tubo un viaje al retrete y no volvió, aparte de que mis papas no me dejan salir de casa por mi problema de asmático pues esta es la única forma de podernos comunicarnos vía internet, o más bien dicho facebook,. Escuche de Naruto que estas saliendo con un chico llamado Gaara, tu sabes tu primo es muy comunicativo por no decir chismoso, y me siento feliz por ti ya que espero que te des tiempo para eso, tu sabes porque te lo digo y si no sabes te lo recuerdo, te dedicas solo a estudiar y trabajar y sabes que necesitas tomarte tiempo para quererte, confieso que también me dan celos pues tu sabes mis sentimiento hacia ti y todo eso pero, si así estas feliz yo también lo estaré lo prometo, no te digo que no lo hagas porque es tu decisión y la respeto pero también me preocupa el saber que te pueda causar daño pero se que para esto nos tienes a mí que para eso soy tu amigo._

_Bueno eso es todo, cuídate y no salgas al frio que eres muy delicada para esto de los cambios bruscos de temperatura, y pues ya sabes que estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos _

_Atte.: Sasuke_

Después de haber leído esto hable a tu casa pero no contesto nadie, y decidí ir a buscarte. Cuando llegue a tu casa después de unos minutos de correr aproximadamente unos diez, porque tu casa no esta tan lejos cuando vas corriendo, me di cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas y en la puerta estaba la flor de adorno que ponías cuando no tenias ganas de abrir la puerta y eso quería decir varias cosas: la primera era que sus papas aun no llegaban de trabajar; segunda, Itachi: su hermano mayor estaba en la casa de su novia; o tercera, estaba esperando a alguien, pero como todo estaba apagado supuse que eran las tres, y decidí entrar ya que sabía de sobra donde guardaba las llaves de repuesto, debajo de la tercer piedra de abajo hacia arriba del lado izquierdo que adornaba el arco de la puerta. Al entrar pude ver en la obscuridad que la luz de tu cuarto estaba prendida por primera vez agradecía que tu casa fuera solo de un piso porque si no me hubiera dado un buen golpe al intentar subir las escaleras, camine hasta tu habitación con el mayor silencio de mi vida y te vi que estaba recargado en tu silla de computadora más me sorprendí al ver que la única ventana que estaba abierta en tu laptop era en facebook, justamente en el mensaje qe me habías enviado, estaba con los ojos cerrados parecía que estabas dormido y fue cuando me di cuenta de que o más bien me pregunte ¿qué hacia ahí? Y fue cuando me di cuenta que era porque en verdad te quería, después de eso lo único que pude hacer es seguir caminado en silencio asta ti me arrodille atrás de tu silla y te abrasé y te dije al oído _'' Sasuke yo también te quiero'' _y sentí que tu cuello se tensionaba, tal vez te asuste o tal vez por el hecho de mi reciente declaración, hiciste un movimiento ocasionado que te soltara pero después fuiste tú quien me abrazo con gran fuerza y escondías tu rostro en mi cuello y sentí que sonreías. Duramos así mucho tiempo y al separarnos que no fue mucha la distancia que se hiso entre nosotros juntamos nuestras frentes y después nuestros labios. Pude sentir tu nerviosismo aunque no niego que yo también lo estuve y así comenzó todo

Si y lo vuelvo a decir es toda una cursilería de tu parte. Pero la amo, amo esa parte en la que te pones meloso aunque solo lo hagamos cuando estamos solos y no digo ese tipo de _''intimidad'' _no, me refiero a esa que tenemos cuando estamos solo tú y yo, sin alguien de nuestros amigos, amo cuando juntamos nuestras manos y se siente esa corriente eléctrica, o ese medio abrazo que nunca se completa porque nos ponemos nerviosos, adoro que cuando tenemos problemas se solucionan con una mirada; y esto me hace recordar esas miradas que nos mandamos en el salón de clases en el que nuestros compañeros al recordar cada vez que estábamos novios gritaban _''hasta que Kami nos hizo el milagro'' _ y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Han pasado 8 largos años de eso ahora tenemos 25 y estamos a punto de dar un gran paso en nuestra vida, en unos minutos seremos marido y mujer, y sé que estaremos juntos hasta…

-Sakura Haruno vuelvo a repetir, ¿aceptas como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?- no sé porque quise voltear a ver a sasuke y note que estaba preocupado Tal vez era porque era la segunda vez que me lo preguntaban y yo como siempre en otro planeta, regrese mi vista al sacerdote y con seguridad respondí- Acepto

Al decir esto sentí que Sasuke apretaba mi mano y después de que el celebrador * dijera ''_puedes besar a la novia''_ Sasuke se acerco y antes de besarnos me alzo el velo y me susurro al oído ''_me metiste un gran susto''_ al terminar su oración unimos nuestros labios y al terminar nuestro beso le dije ''_ ¿acaso no es tradición que haya suspenso en una boda'' _para después ser presa de fotógrafos y abrazos de amigos y conocidos


End file.
